ultimateilovelucyfandomcom-20200213-history
Lucy Goes to Scotland
Previous episode: The Fox Hunt Next episode: Paris at Last! http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/ScottyMcTavish.jpg http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/McGillicuddyMeal.jpg Plot Lucy really wants to go to Scotland to look up her ancestors. But Ricky doesn't listen to her request. So, Lucy falls asleep and dreams of going to a village in Scotland named Kildoonan, where a vicious two-headed Mertzian dragon comes to eat a McGillicuddy once every 30 years. And Lucy's next on the menu! Trivia *Lucy's great-great-great-grandfather, Angus McGillicuddy, lived in the town of Kildoonan in northern Scotland. Kildoonan is located between Golspie and Ullapool. *Before going to sleep, Ricky starts laughing about the name, Angus McGillicuddy. Lucy teases Ricky in return, saying that his great-great-great-grandfather's name was probably "Enchilada Ricardo". *In the dream, Scotty MacTavish MacDougal MacCardo's great-great-great grandfather really was named Enchilada Ricardo, and we learn that Enchilada sailed to Scotland with the Spanish Armada. *These are the official song titles of the original songs created for this episode: "'Tis Nae a Braw Bricht Nicht," "A McGillicuddy Is Here," "I'm in Love with a Dragon's Dinner," "Two Heads Are Nae Better Than One," and "The Dragon Waltz." *This episode was also filmed in color with Desi's home movie camera. *Larry Orenstein, who plays the mayor of Kildoonan, was the one who wrote all of the songs. He said how he was baffled when, during rehearsal of "The Dragon Waltz," Desi asked for the chorus to sing. Orenstein explained to Desi that the "chorus" on the song was supposed to mean the main section, not a group of people singing! He couldn't believe that a musician like Desi wouldn't know the difference. Orenstein cattily said, "If I had written 'refrain' instead of 'chorus,' would you have stopped singing altogether?" Desi did not like this comment, and an actual chorus did end up singing that particular song's chorus. *When Larry Orenstein auditioned the first song he wrote for this episode, Desi told him to play the role of Mayor Ferguson. Why? Desi said that nobody would be able to sing the song better than Orenstein himself. *Why is Lucy going to look up her MOTHER'S relatives in Kildoonan, when she's looking up the McGillicuddy clan?! Wouldn't the McGillicuddys be her FATHER'S side of the family? Because, clearly, Lucy's mother was married to her father at some point. Otherwise, she wouldn't go by "Mrs." *In the original script for this episode, Lucy gets telegram from Kildoonan at the end, after she wakes up from her dream. The telegram says that the McGillicuddys are an old family from Kildoonan but there are none left. It also says that Kildoonan would "prepare a special dinner" for Lucy if she came to visit the town. Still influenced from her recent dream, Lucy instantly shoots down the offer, saying, "I'll be the main course!" *The night Lucy has her dream, Fred gives her a toy dragon that he bought for Little Ricky. This obviously was why she dreamt that Fred and Ethel were a dragon. * With the name of the village KIldoonan, and the two-headed dragon surfacing once every 30 years, can we say the episode inspiration was 'Brigadoon?' Quotes *Fred: Well, when I was a kid, they had toy dragons. Ethel: When you were a kid, they had REAL dragons! *Ricky: Look, honey, Scotland is a big place. You can't just get off the train and walk up to someone and say, "Take me to the nearest McGillicuddy." *Lucy: (to Ricky) You should talk. I'll bet your great-great-great-grandfather's name was probably Enchilada Ricardo! *Mayor Ferguson: It's either flee or die! *Mayor Ferguson: Lucy McGillicuddy, you look good enough to eat! *Mayor Ferguson: Oh, 'tis very nice to see a McGillicuddy face, even though it nay may be very long around this place! *Lucy: give you my candied yams, my brandied quince, my TV antenna, my henna rinse! *Mayor Ferguson: Hold your britches! Scotty MacCardo: What britches? Mayor Ferguson: The ones you wear under your kilt. Scotty: You're supposed to wear britches?! *Scotty: (to Lucy) But the hungry dragon will serve you, too. He'll serve you a la carte! *Scotty: But woe is me. I hate to see my chicken fricasseed! *Scotty: Maybe a nip of heather mist will put ye in the mood? Lucy: Well, that would be a novel twist. Even the stew would be stewed! *Scotty: Cats eat mice, dogs eat bones, cows eat grass, and dragons eat McGillicuddys. *Dragon Fred: Well, what about McGillicuddy fu yong? Dragon Ethel: Oh, no! Dragon Fred: Why not? Dragon Ethel: Well, we only eat once every 30 years. You know how that Chinese food is- you eat it, and a year later, you're hungry. *Dragon Ethel: Oh, who ever said two heads are better than one? *Dragon Fred: My right head wants to go to the left. Dragon Ethel: And my left wants to go to the right! *Dragon Ethel: I wish we had another head to be the referee! *Dragon Ethel: (singing lullaby) Sleep gently, sweet dragon. Just close your wee eyes, and dream of a dinner of fresh people pies! *Dragon Fred: Fee, fi, fo, fuddy, I smell the blood of a McGillicuddy! *Scotty: Eat me! Dragon Ethel: Oh, no, we couldn't do that. Spanish food gives us heartburn. *Dragon Ethel: What are you whistling about? Dragon Fred: (referring to Lucy's legs) Get a load of those drumsticks! *Lucy: (to Scotty) It's like we're in a fairy tale, except you'll probably get killed... *Lucy: Take this hankie from me and this brand-new LP. Scotty: Xavier MacCugat?!﻿